Blood & Roses: Prince of Darkness
by Phantomintraining
Summary: Six years later, after the opera house burned, Emilie Grey has tried to accept that Erik is gone. When Victor comes over to invite the family to Transylvania, there are more things behind this trip that have been planned. And what will happen when Emilie finds out that a certain man has stayed hidden all along?
1. Six Years

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE it is!**

~2 years after the burning of the opera house~

Emilie stared down at the newspaper, she couldn't believe her eyes, **"MAN BEHIND THE TERROR, OPERA GHOST HAS BEEN CONFIRMED DEAD"** she couldn't breath as she looked down at the paper. In ragged breaths, Emilie nearly screamed, Christine knocked on the door, "Emilie. I have our te-, mon dieu! What's wrong?!" there was silence, the storm outside raged as Emilie handed Christine the newspaper. Looking down at the ring that was connected to the chain that held the pendant, "Emilie," Christine wanted to cry as well, not for the same reason as Emilie, but also for Emilie. "I'm so sorry," Christine whispered, "he wasn't going to come back was he?" Emilie hadn't looked up, she just looked at the pendant and ring. "I'm not sure," Emilie finally looked up, her dark blue gown shifted as she moved, handing the pendant to Christine, along with the ring. Christine just looked at her friend as Emilie closed Christine's hand around the two objects, then swiftly going to her room, hoping to forget this in time.

~6 complete years after leaving the opera house~

"Auntie Emi! Auntie Emi!" Gustav skipped across the yard, smiling at Emilie as she played the violin, (Phantom of the Opera - Lindsey Sterling) Gustav enjoyed it as they danced around the yard. Emilie seemed to float, but then brought herself back down before it was too late, playing slower, before starting again. Gustav closed his eyes and hummed to the music, Emilie smiled. Gustav danced with her as she played, making her smile even more. "Will she ever leave," Alana hissed, Alana Durand and her husband, William, had been friends for awhile, and it was obvious that she had a disliking for her. Christine couldn't place why, "why the loathing towards Emilie?" Christine asked, "she's a street rat," Alana hissed without missing a beat. Raoul kept a silent composure, "she's not a street rat, she was the finest violin player at the Opera Populaire, and when we were there she was also my childhood friend," Christine spat. "Yes," Alana laughed through her nose, "but Madame, she is nothing more than just a violin player, she haven't even a husband-," Raoul interjected, "her fiancé died four years ago," the room grew silent, "then, she could perhaps find a new one." Christine slammed her cup down, "this man had saved her life twice," she growled, after Emilie had come to live with her, she told her everything she remembered. "He was her friend and mentor, and nothing can replace that," Raoul looked at her, Christine looked at Raoul, "he was my friend to, but nothing compared to how much care he had for Emilie, the same care I have for my husband." Raoul coughed again, "perhaps it is time to part," William and Raoul agreed.  
As everyone got up, a blonde man came through the door, "ah! Monsieur VanHelsing, what can we do for you?" Raoul shook hands with Victor, and then he looked to Christine before kissing her hand. "Well, I've been informed to give the Prima Donna and her family a trip, to Transylvania, in the Theatre of Cluj," Emilie entered then, everyone turned to her. "Emilie would you like to go on a trip with us?" Christine asked. Victor, Christine, and Raoul looked at her with smiles on their faces, "sure, where are we going?"


	2. Transylvania

**Alright! Chapter 2!**

He sat there holding the newspaper from four years ago, six years had passed by, and he made himself dead to those who would come after him. He looked out into the night, _Emilie_ , he closed his eyes and remembered her raven black hair, and her unique green eyes. "Erik!" a voice made itself known, "Vladimir!" he smiled at the man, "please, Erik, I am your father," he said with a smile. Vladimir told him what had happened years ago. When Erik was a baby, his mother was being chased by a man named Abraham VanHelsing, his mother quickly travelled to Paris, her hometown, and dropped Erik off with a man named Thomas Giry. Not telling Vladimir where she had gone, he couldn't find Erik and found out he lost his wife and his son. When Erik came to Transylvania, he met Mina, Vladimir's new wife, seeing his face, she thought he was being hunted and was hurt and slowly healing. So she had brought him to Bran Castle, where she called for her husband, and when Vladimir saw him, he asked where he had came from. When he said Paris, and eventually brought Madame Giry and her daughter, he knew who he was. Vladimir in all of his years of his immortal life, cried for the first time, infront of his only son, his only child. "Father, can I ask you something?" Erik said pacing in front of the window, "was leaving Emilie in Paris and faking my death better than taking her with me?" Vladimir smiled. "Do not dwell on that, I'm sure you'll see her sooner than you think," Vladimir left with that statement, and Erik sighed. Now he knew where he got it from, "Erik," he turned, Rema, a she-wolf, came up to him. "You might want to hide," she said, Rema had been his friend, and he was respected, even _chased by women!_ Speaking of which, a blonde woman burst through the doors of the foyer, "Alesia," Erik grumbled, "Erik," she purred. "What do you want?" Rema asked, "nothing to do with you, _bitch,_ " Rema growled, "Erik when are you going to forget that human and be with me?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, ripping her arms off, "never," he said coldly, and left her there, Rema by his side.  
It started to rain as the train entered Transylvania, Emilie was marveling at everything, it was so pretty, but seemed crowded like Paris. Christine smiled while looking at Emilie, she hadn't been this excited to go anywhere. "Christine, I feel giddy for some reason, like we have to be here, maybe because I feel you will do greatly," Emilie smiled. Christine smiled, then looked to Gustav, who had fallen asleep on her lap, then to a small satchel which held Emilie's necklace and ring. Some letters were put in there, addressed to Erik that Christine had found. Looking over at a happy Emilie, see brought this for a reason, and knowing vampires as she studied them, she guessed it had been a hoax. _I am hunting a man by the name of Vladimir Dracula, and his lost son whom had been found around five years ago,_ _they say he where's a mask. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Madame DeChaugney?_ Victor had asked her. Emilie had fallen asleep a short while, Christine didn't want to say anything, in case it wasn't true but if it was, Erik would have to pray to God that Emilie would show mercy.  
Emilie sat in her new room, a luxurious hotel room, she smiled at the white and gold room, it was so beautiful, she felt like a princess. Walking out of her room, and out to the streets to travel at night, she bumped into a couple. "Oh excuse me!" Emilie apologized, the man smiled, so didn't the woman, "please, it was our fault," the woman said, picking up something that Emilie thought she left _the pendant._ **Earlier on the train:** Christine looked down at the satchel, looking back at Emilie, she put the necklace in Emilie's dress pocket. "My, what a beautiful pendant!" the woman spoke, though the look in her eyes shown recognition, "Mina my dear," the woman handed the pendant back to Emilie. "Oh, Vladimir, I was just admiring it," the woman looked to her husband, then to Emilie, "I'm guessing your name is Emilie?" she looked at the woman, "yes?" The woman smiled, "it's written on the back of the pendant," Emilie smiled. "Nice to meet you two," Emilie said and smiled, "nice to meet you to," they gave their goodbyes and left each other to go on their ways. Vladimir and Mina looked back, and when she opened her hand, Mina shown Vladimir the ring. "What a pretty girl," Mina smiled motherly, "yes, but we have to wait Mina, the other VanHelsing is still on the loose and Erik will act without thinking," Mina nodded at Vladimir's words as they headed back towards the castle.

 **REMINDER: This is the second story, the first one is Blood & Roses: Vampire of the Opera! and I would love to hear what you guys think, don't be shy! :)**


	3. Guest of Honor

**I know some of these things aren't historically or geographically correct, but please do not comment about that, thank you! :) oh! and just for shits and giggles (pardon my language) Vladimir in my story looks like Dracula from Van Helsing...I don't know who mina will look like yet...**

The Theatre of Cluj was enormous as it was beautiful, Emilie was astounded, so was Gustav. "Hello!" a male's voice came from behind a curtain, as he came out, Emilie's eyes widened as she recognized him as the man from last night. "Ah! Miss Emilie!" he said as he walked off the stage to greet her by kissing her on the hand, gentlemanly. Holding her hand, he looked at her with a bright smile on his face, "do you two know each other?" Raoul asked with a smile, but with a confused glance. "My wife and I, we went out for a nighttime stroll, and we ran into this young beauty," Christine smiled, "by the way, Madame DeChaugney, my wife is a huge fan of yours and would be honored if you and your family would join us for dinner." Victor gave a forced smile, "sure, I would be delighted!" Christine smiled happily, "if you don't mind me asking, didn't you find your lost son a couple of years ago?" Victor butted in and the air became a little tense. Vladimir smiled anyways, "yes, but I'm afraid, he has prior plans, my son is a composure in his spare time and would like to finish his opera in about a month's time." He turned to the rest, "I would like it if you could meet him," Vladimir then smiled while telling everyone to look around while giving Victor a look that said _stay_ and he did. "I'm sure my son would love to meet someone like you," he said as he smiled dangerously, "you know, I think he already has." Vladimir walked away, leaving Victor standing in place, "you will be the leading lady in Faust," Vladimir announced, "tomorrow, you will be able to meet the rest of the cast if you so please." Vladimir's eyes followed the boy, and he smiled at the family.

They all laughed, Victor just watched the couple look normal as the group all ate, "so glad we got to meet you again, Emilie," Mina smiled, "me to," she said. Mina had gushed over Christine, Vladimir kept conversation with Emilie, and Raoul talked briefly with Victor. Gustav was too busy with sweets to pay attention to anything, Mina looked down to see Emilie's pocketbook. "My Emilie, what a beautiful accessory! May I see it?" Emilie nodded confused, "a gift, from Christine," Mina smiled, and when no eyes were on her, she slipped the pendant out her pocketbook and slipping in a parchment, quickly making eye contact with Vladimir, who just smiled at her. Dinner finished quickly; Christine, Raoul, Gustav, and Emilie, went back to the hotel, while Vladimir and Mina went home. "Did you get it, my dear?" He looked at her with a smirk, and Mina pulled the silver pendant with the ring on the chain. "My dear, you never cease to amaze me," he smiled, "your son," Mina started, " _our_ son, you are the only mother he has," Vlad interjected, Mina smiled. "Our son will be happy to see the love of his life again," she finished, "I'm sure she'll be just as happy," Mina smiled before kissing her husband.

Erik sat at his piano in the music room, writing his Don Juan Triumphant all from scratch again. Rema put a hand on his shoulder, "Erik, you haven't slept in days, will you be alright?" Erik looked up as she set down a tray with a wine glass and a decanter, he smiled and rubbed his eyes. "Thank you, but I'll be fine," Rema smiled, "I'll leave you to it then," she said and left him by himself. His loneliness was short lived as Alesia came in and hugged him, "go away," Erik said coldly, "why treat me so coldly? You aren't even sure you'll see that human woman again," she said as she touched his mask. Erik turned quickly, grabbing her by the throat, "let her go," Vladimir said, Erik looked at his father, "I will take care of her later, but for now, let her go." Erik let her go, and Vladimir glared for her to leave the room, "I expect you to be ready by tonight," Erik looked at his father confused, Vladimir smiled, "we're having a masquerade, and there will be a guest of honor," Erik sensed his words had more meaning behind the mischievous smile he wore, the sun just above the mountains.

Emilie opened her pocketbook when she woke up, checking if she had everything before they headed to the theatre. Upon opening her purse she saw an envelope, her name scribbled neatly on it. "An invitation to Bran Castle? 10 p.m. for a masquerade," looking at who it was from, she wondered why she was the only one invited. Christine would have been taking her dress shopping, and Raoul would be going with them to make sure Gustav would have a nice outfit, they would be basically breaking her door down. And since Christine and them left early for a breakfast before rehearsals, she figured she was the only one to receive an invitation. Turning the invitation over, she saw the back as it read: _guest of honor._


	4. Beneath a Paris sky

**_Hello all! Phantomintraining here! I've decided to write this a little differently! I have different ideas for this story that play out well and I thought it wise since I hit a major writers block! BTW, interesting fact: Emilie Grey, when I first wrote about her, she was a blonde but I decided to change it!_**

Emilie looked at the clock as it read nine thirty, a knock came to her door, a man stood there with an envelope. "Hello there, my name is Renfield, I am here to escort you to Bran castle, I will be awaiting in the carriage," Emilie nodded, "I'll be right out," Renfield nodded and left. Emilie looked at her red dress, it spilled on the floor and looked to be made of silk, the scooped neckline ended before her breasts, and her silver ruby necklace added some accent. She had curled her black locks and pined it up, taking her pocketbook, she met Renfield outside and headed for Bran castle unknowingly.

Looking out the window, she went out of the town and into the forest before coming to a castle. "Wow," was all she could muster before the door was opened quickly, Emilie was handed a full face mask and a hooded red cloak, "request of Mr. Vladimir," Emilie nodded and put them on. When she walked in hold the arm of Renfield, people started staring at her, Vladimir walked into the middle of the ballroom to grab her hand gently, guiding her and taking her mask before gently put the hood up. Erik put on his mask; his father requested he wore the red death because it sounded interesting. Everyone was dancing and singing, it reminded him of of Paris, and he frowned at the thought of Emilie.

When Erik arrived, everyone was quiet, there was music playing in the background, yet there was a stir. "There you are," Mina smiled, "just in time to see the guest of honor," Mina nodded to some men and the lights went dim. Music started playing, _"why so silent…Good messieur? Did you think I thought you gone for good?"_ Emilie only sang what Vladimir told her to. It made her think there was something more to this song than what he was telling her. Erik was confused; he looked to see Mina wasn't by his side but with a group of friends.

 _"Have you missed me good messieur?  
I haven't seen you since the opera!  
There is where I sang your finished score, Don Juan Triumphant!  
I advise yourself to remind,  
Your proposal was very clear,  
Can you not remember the shattered chandelier?!_

 _Fondest greetings to you all,  
I was invited as your guest of honor!  
I once could act,  
Able to sing,  
And was taught to even play the violin!  
_ _The party now begins,  
As for the star,  
Center stage,  
Once a teacher,  
Always a teacher...  
A teacher..." _

Everyone stared at the hooded silhouette, Emilie didn't notice, her eyes remained on the ground, thinking of the words. They reminded her of Erik, she wanted to cry but didn't. The hood covered a lot of her vision; she looked around, her eyes landed on the torso of a man, and she saw her pendant. Erik and Emilie walked slowly towards each other, _"your chains are still mine!"_ she yelled, _"this belongs to me!"_ Emilie hissed. Running up the stairs, Erik lost her in the shadows, Vladimir stepped in front of him, "go back to the party, what are you doing?" he asked, "but the-," Erik stumbled on his words, "it was a part of a show, come on," they went back. Emilie looked back, the steps were not following her and she was grateful. Meeting up with Mina, she couldn't voice her questions, she was brought back to the ballroom, "and here is our guest of honor!" Vladimir's voice cut through the crowd's excitement. Mina turned her around, and took off her hood. Erik awaited to see who it was, so her stood next to his father. "Mademoiselle Emilie Grey!" Erik stood frozen seeing his raven, Emilie's eyes widened seeing him, "reunited with my son, Erik Destler," Vladimir smiled. Erik walked toward her quickly, "Emilie, love, I'm so glad to se-," Erik's sentence was cut short as Emilie smacked him hard on the face. The crowd gasped and some guards started to come forward but Vladimir waved them off, "how could you?" Erik held the side of his face before she feinted, Erik carried her off and the party went on. "I thought she would be crying with joy," Mina said, "shows how much she cares," Mina looked at him, "darling?" Vladimir smiled, "she really was happy to see him; if she just cried and hugged him with joy, her cares would have been put elsewhere for those years she didn't see him, she would be seen as being freed from a great burden. Instead she got angry, felt as if she was deceived by the only one she truly loved, her care never left her, and she wanted him to come back but felt she truly lost a part of herself, she seemed she could never get back, but she would fight like hell to bring it back, to never lose it again," Mina kissed her husband at his theory, "didn't expect her to feint though." For he fought like hell to get her, and he understood the loss. Erik placed Emilie on his bed, placing his hand on her cheek and rubbing his thumb against her skin. She woke with a start and Erik put his hands up in surrender.

 _"So it was all an empty lie?  
One final lie to fool us all,  
_ _To make your death a story's end,  
To put your life beyond recall,"_

Erik tried to reach out and comfort her, she got up, and dodged his hand.

 _"How dare you try to claim me now?!  
Invade my mind,  
Ensnare my heart.."_

 _"If you could know the danger I know,  
Then, you would know I had no choice, my Emilie,"_

 _"Your Emilie, I was yours one brief night long ago,  
Long ago, to a man I no longer know,"_

 _"Ah Emilie!  
_ _You came and found where I lived,  
Don't deny that you did,  
Those long ago nights,"_

 _"Those nights..."  
Once there was those nights,  
Beneath the Paris streets,  
Too dark to see a thing,  
Too dark to even try_ _"_ _  
_

 _"I stood by your side,  
Tormented by your choice,  
Even when I saw your face,  
I loved you even so,  
And I got you,"_

 _"And I had you,"_

 ** _"And with every chance and every try,"_**

 _"The beautiful music of your heart,"_

 _"The singing in your veins,"_

 _"And I held you,"_

 _"And I touched you,"_

 _"I was loved by you then,"_

 _"As you are loved by me now,"_

 ** _"At last, we knew our hearts, beneath the Paris night,"_** _  
_

 _"And then in the dark,  
Was where we sung alone,  
I looked into your eyes,  
You were just as happy as I,  
And I kissed you,  
Pure and whole,"  
_

 _"Cloaked under the night,  
With flames just above our heads,  
A woman and a man,  
Perfect, No more and yet no less,"_

 _"And I kissed you,"_

 _"And I felt you,"_

 ** _"And the flames and world around us fell away,  
I/You confessed your/my love for me/you in the dark,  
No one dared to intervene,"_**

 _"And I caught you,"_

 _"And I kissed you,"_

 _"And I knew,"_

 _"About my love for you,"_

 ** _"All our happiness and joy!  
Nothing mattered then,  
Except for you and I,  
A love without an end,  
Beneath one Paris night,"  
_**

 _"And then when they had come,  
That's when I realized,  
Ashamed of what I had done,  
Afraid to see you die,  
I made sure you slept,  
And whispered a goodbye,  
Then slipped into the dark,  
Beneath a Paris night,"_

 _"And I loved you!  
Yes, I loved you!  
I'd gone with you no matter the danger ahead,  
I woke in hopes to see my love,  
But found this ring instead!"  
_

 _"And I loved you!"  
_ _"And I loved you!"_

 _"And I left_ _you!"_ _  
"How I loved you!"_

 _"But I had to both of us knew why!"_

 _"We both knew why,"_

 ** _"And yet I won't regret,  
From now until I die,  
The night I can't forget,  
Beneath the Paris skies..."_**

"And now?" Erik looked at her, "I'm glad that you're really not dead, but," Emilie looked at him, "for us, you have prove that there is a now," Emilie said, then went out the door. Meeting Vladimir in the foyer, he held out a wine glass, she drank it in a gulp, "not to be rude but thanks for the party, even if it was set up." Vladimir smiled, "you are always welcome in my home," he said, Emilie nodded and left.


	5. See You Tonight

"Aunt Emi!" Gustave woke her up the next morning, "Gustave," Chrisitne came in after him and pulled him off the bed, "I'm so sorry Emilie," she apologized. "You came back late, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, Gustave ran back to the other room, "I was invited to a gala, and no, I'm sorry," Christine moved some of Emilie's waving ebony hair out of the way, "would you be willing to come to breakfast with us this morning?" Christine asked hopefully. Emilie smiled tiredly, "for you, anything," Christine gave a smile, "I'll leave you to get dressed then." Christine left, and memories of last night invaded Emilie's mind.

It was a beautiful sunny morning, and Gustave couldn't have more happy to play outside of the magnificent house that belonged to Vladimir and Mina, along with the rest of the crew. There were other children for Gustave to play with so he didn't stick to Emilie's side the whole time. Victor mingled with a beautiful woman named Alesia, Christine chatted with the rest of the women whom shared the stage with her, and Raoul spoke with men who were apart of the opera. Emile finally managed to slip away. "Aunt Emi!" Gustave shouted, the seven year old boy came over, holding hands with an adorable girl with dark green eyes and unruly light brown hair. "This is Hanna," Gustave said proudly, "nice to meet you Hanna," the girl smiled, "hi, Emi, Gus says you play violin?" Emilie nodded and she was handed a violin. She started to play and everything else around her faded away. Vlad smiled at Mina, who had paused with a smile on her face as the rest of them did. The other adults went outside and sat around the young woman who played angelic music.

When she opened her eyes, people were clapping, she turned to see everyone paying attention to her. She bowed, "thank you," Emilie said sheepishly, she hadn't had alot of attention drawn to herself, ever, except for that time... Emilie stopped herself before she could think about it. "Master," Renfeild came out, his suit was sharp and on point, nothing out of place, Emile wondered if Renfeild was one of them. He had long black hair, longer than Vladimir's, with icy blue eyes that looked highly unnatural. He smiled at her, then his face turned static once more, "dinner is ready," he bowed. Renfeild turned to the crowd, "if you would all follow me to the dining hall, please," he said turning quickly.

Erik looked at himself in the mirror, "Erik," Rema said coming into the room, "I've made you a potion, that will last through dinner," she smiled at him. He gladly took the potion, and drank it as the effects took place he smiled, he looked normal, all traces of the deformity gone. Emilie ate the delicious meal slowly, she heard the door open. "Ah, Erik," she froze, hearing his name. "Everyone, this is my son, Erik," Emilie looked over to Christine, who had dropped her fork, her face frozen in surprise, Raoul looked a little terrified, they were the only ones who didn't lightly applaud. Emilie slowly looked over, she nearly choked on her food, his deformity was gone and a woman in furs, stood behind him, her head was bowed. Erik smiled at her, she turned away, and Erik's smile faded some, he went on in conversation with everyone and some of the women were whispering about him, his "beauty". How had he done that? "Excuse me," Emile said, getting up, Rema followed after her. "It was a potion," Rema said, once they were alone in a hallway. They were illuminated by candles, "what?" Emilie questioned, "I gave him a potion so he wouldn't have to wear a mask at dinner," Rema bowed. "I am his guard, Rema," Emilie went to introduce herself but Rema held a hand up. "I know who you are, Erik always tells me things," she smiled. Emilie gave a small smile, "are you like them?" she asked, "am I a vampire?" Rema questioned, and Emilie nodded, "oh no, just a simple werewolf, and please do not let your mind wander about my feelings of Erik, I have a mate, I will not go for your husband." Emilie sputtered at the word husband. "I know what is going on, you do not have to explain, and I believe you are upset," Emilie nodded, "Emilie!" Erik's voice guided down the hallway, "I will leave you two alone," and with the she-wolf disappeared.

"Emilie," he said once he stopped in front of her, "Rema told me about the potion," he nodded, "I can't raise suspicion," Emilie had no idea what to say to him. "I understand," she said, Erik held a different spark in his eyes, "I will win you back, Emilie," he whispered, his hand was placed upon her cheek, she leaned into it naturally, Erik leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, the thirst burning at his throat, he pulled away quickly. His hand covered his mouth to prevent her from seeing his fangs, her heart was fluttering and a blush burned on her cheeks, "I will see you tonight," he said and left her alone in the hallway. She covered her beating heart, in hopes to slow it down.


	6. Twisted Every Way

Emilie came out from behind the screen, letting out her waving hair, she sat down at the vanity and started to brush her hair. She touched her cheek lightly, _"I will win you back.."_ his voice echoed in her ears. She hung up her robe and started to blow out candles before she had even got one, she looked behind her to see her balcony door opened. She closed the door, and backed up a bit and bumped into someone, she nearly screamed but a hand went over her mouth. One hand over her mouth, the other holding her right wrist, the leather clad hand moved down slowly, brushing her neck lightly, and stopping over her heart.

 _"You have come here,  
_ _In pursuit of your deepest urge,  
_ _In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent_  
 _I have brought you_  
 _That our passions may fuse and merge_  
 _In your mind you've already succumbed to me_  
 _Dropped your defenses, completely succumbed to me_  
 _And now you are here with me_  
 _No second thoughts_  
 _You've decided, decided,"_

Emilie heard his voice, she put her hand over the one on her chest and her other was guided to her waist.

 _"Past the point of no return, no backward glances_  
 _Our games of make-believe are at an end_  
 _Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting,  
_ _Abandon thought and let the dream descend_  
 _What raging fire shall flood the soul?_  
 _What rich desire unlocks it's door?_  
 _What sweet seduction lies before us_?  
 _Past the point of no return, the final threshold_  
 _What warm unspoken secrets will we learn_?  
 _Beyond the point of no return,"_

Emilie ripped herself from his grasp, she looked and saw herself onstage once more, Erik was wearing the Don Juan costume, Emilie was back in her own costume.

 _"You have brought me_  
 _To that moment where words run dry_  
 _To that moment where speech disappears_  
 _Into silence, silence  
_ _I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why_  
 _In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent_  
 _And now I am here with you_  
 _No second thoughts_  
 _I've decided, decided  
_ _Past the point of no return, no going back now_  
 _Our passion play has now at last begun_  
 _Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question_  
 _How long should we two wait, before we're one?  
_ _When will the blood begin to race?_  
 _The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_  
 _When will the flames at last consume us?"_

All the movements were the same, everything down to the last detail.

 _ **"Past the point of no return, the final threshold**_  
 _ **The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return,"**_

 _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Lead me,  
Save me from my solitude_ _  
Say you want me with you here beside you_

 _Anywhere you go let me go too  
Emilie, that's all I ask ofyou!"_

Her head leaned against his shoulder, his hand settled on her heart, the other on her waist, her eyes snapped open and she was left in her room with a rose and a note.

 _Forever is a long time, dear Emilie,  
Are you willing to spend that long with me?  
Will you turn from the garish light of day  
And listen to the music of the night?_

 _-PTO_

And if on cue, a wolf howled in the distance.

 _"What I once used to dream,  
The dangers I now dread,  
If he wins me back, they will never end,  
but he'll always be there singing songs in my head,  
He'll always be there singing songs in my head..._

 _Twisted every way,  
What answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my life,  
To win a chance at love?  
I can't betray the man who won my heart,  
Do I become another's prey?  
Do I want a choice?  
_ _For I'm...  
The phantom's lover..."_

Emilie sat down at the vanity once more, looking at the rose, _"Emilie, Emilie,"_ his voice called, _"don't believe that my love is gone,"_ Emilie gasped seeing him lean over her, his hands on her shoulders, his face next to hers.

 _"My love is equal to your own,  
But every choice,  
And every path,  
Is up to you now!"_

His image disappeared, she closed her eyes, "I need time," she whispered, "time is all I have left besides you, my Emilie," his voice drifted in the air. "Emilie?" Victor knocked, "y-yes?" she called back, "Christine wanted me to tell you that she will be leaving early tomorrow and wonders if you'd like to come with her later in the evening for a meeting with a 'Meg' and 'Madame Giry'," she smiled at her old friends. "Tell her that I would be more than happy to," Emilie replied, "I will deliver, oh and Emilie?" Victor called "yes?" she answered back. "Goodnight," he said after a moment, "goodnight," she said back and went to bed for the night.


	7. It's Not Over

"Meg! Madame Giry!" Emilie smiled running up to them, hugging them both, "hello, sweet child," Madame Giry greeted, "Emilie! It's been way too long! Oh, I have so much to tell you! Like marriage, and what has happened-," Emilie stopped, "you're engaged?!" Christine and Emilie shouted excitedly, she nodded. As if on cue, they heard footsteps, "darling, I'm a little late-," Renfield appeared in his gothic Victorian attire, taking off his hat, and smiling, showing off his pearly teeth. "Madame DeChaugney, Mademoiselle Grey, a pleasure as always, I did not know you were acquainted with my little Meg," Meg giggled playing with her braided hair. Emilie smiled at her friends happiness, Christine and Meg were engaged in conversation of theater, "Emilie," Renfield called, "may I speak with you a moment?" Emilie nodded. They excused themselves, "Meg's birthday is coming up and I wanted your opinion on this gift," Emilie nodded, when he pulled out a box, Emilie opened it to find a deep blue sapphire ring. "She'll love it! It's so beautiful," Emilie exclaimed, when he took the gift back, Emilie absent-mindedly went to touch the ring she once wore, and paused. It wasn't there, she figured that she must have left in her room at the hotel.

Victor was going room to room, Raoul looked at him confused, "what are you doing?" Victor turned, "Raoul, I believe that Emilie is in danger," he looked worried. "How?" he asked, Emilie was like his family and he would do anything to protect her, just like Christine. "This," Victor said, holding up a ruby ring, if you looked closely, you saw an inky blackness swirling in the ring. Victor threw down the ring onto the hardwood floor and stomped on it repeatedly. Emilie started clutching her chest, somewhere, Erik felt like he was stabbed in the heart, "Erik!" Rema dropped her tray and ran to him, "DON'T!" he growled, his fangs sprouted, he heard Emilie's scream from miles away. "EMILIE!" Christine and Meg ran to their friend, Emilie lay unconscious, "Renfeild! Help her please!" Victor looked at the crushed ring. "She should be safe, for now," Victor said, not knowing what he's done.

Erik was angry when he looked down at the ring in Emilie's room. He knew Emilie was angry towards him, but he didn't expect this. Did she expect he'd give up so easily? This was it, it had to be tonight that he took her from him...

 **I know it's short, I'm sorry!**

 **R &R**


	8. Do Not Invite Him In, Hypnotized

Emilie woke, Renfeild stood at the door, "he's not happy," he said, "I don't know what happened," Emilie confessed, he held his hand up. Mina walked in, Emilie went to stand up but swayed. Mina pushed her back down gently, Renfeild walked out of the room with a bow. "Emilie, we know you didn't do anything wrong," Emilie didn't say anything, she looked out to the setting sun. She didn't want to scare Emilie by giving her details of what Erik might do, "I want you to lock your windows, your door and do not, I repeat, DO _NOT_ invite anyone in, do you understand?" Emilie nodded, "yes, I promise, as soon as I get back," she said, "bring the ring to me and Vladimir in the morning," Mina said, looking out the window again, sensing Erik coming, _"GO NOW!"_ Mina hissed. Emilie ran out of the room, Rema met her at the door, "come with me!" grabbing Emilie's hand and lead her through the dark streets, she shifted. Emilie was now on Rema's back in her wolf form, once at the hotel, Rema grabbed her hand and pushed her through Emilie's door. Rema locked the windows and turned towards Emilie, "I will be outside the door, knock if you need me," Emilie nodded and Rema locked the door from the outside.

Emilie picked up her ring as Erik landed on the balcony. The ring was bent and the ruby had cracks in it, "oh Erik," she whispered. Victor walked into the hotel, "Victor," he turned to see Alesia, she was a beautiful woman, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "It's a beautiful night, would you like to take a walk?" she asked as her eyes shined, he nodded. Emilie held the ring to her chest, what does Erik think of her? She needed to apologize, Emilie sighed, closing her eyes, letting her head hang low.

 _"Wandering Child,  
So lost,  
So helpless,  
Yearning for my guidance..."_

Emilie opened her eyes, she was wearing that day Raoul told her that the phantom was driving Christine's carriage. Black cloak, white poet's shirt, brown trousers, black leather boots, her hair down in a waved curly mess. Snow lightly fell around her, Emilie stood. Rema was standing, all was quiet, until she heard a faint voice.

 _"Angel or Predator,  
Friend or Vampire,  
Who is it there staring?"  
_ _"Have you forgotten your angel?"_

"Emilie?" she knocked on the door, Rema stopped hearing a soft cracking noise, she looked at the top of the door, it started to freeze. "EMILIE?!" Rema yelled, trying to open the door. "ERIK! OPEN THE DOOR!"

 _"Angel, Oh speak!  
What endless longings echo in this whisper?"_

 _"Too long you wandered through the years,  
Far from my far-reaching gaze,"_

 _"Wildly my mind beats against you.."_

 _"You resist me.."_

 ** _"Yet my/your soul obeys!  
Angel of music,  
I/You denied you/me!  
Turning from true beauty!  
Angel of music,  
Do not shun me/My one and only lover,  
Come to my/your strange angel!"_**

 _"I am your angel of music,  
Come to me angel of music,"_

Emilie held her hand out for him, the doors blew open, Emilie nearly snapped from her daze but Erik stopped it from happening. _"I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music,"_ Rema tried busting down the door, "Emilie, snap out of it!" Rema called, "let her go, for god's sake, let her go!" _"I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music,"_ Emilie was still hypnotized. "EMILIE!" Rema yelled, she snapped out of it, "REMA," she got through the door, Rema saw as Erik held an unconscious Emilie in his arms before leaving. "EMILIE! ERIK!"


	9. Timeless

Her eyes shot open, she gasped as she shot up, Emilie looked around the dark room. "So you're awake?" a woman's voice spoke, Emilie instantly recognized it as Alesia. "What do you want?" Emilie asked, very impatient with this woman. "You seem to always invade my line of vision," Alesia said, "it seems we have something in common," Alesia glared at the human woman's comment. "Erik seems to want to spend all of your time with you," Emilie stood, "what is your point?" Emilie asked, standing. "I can wait for Erik, for we are timeless, you are limited, human," Alesia said, smiling, showing her fangs, "what about Victor?" Emilie asked, "he is also limited, sadly, I do enjoy that he courts me," Emilie glared. "I may not enjoy his company, but he deserves better," Alesia crossed the room in a blink, "I could break you so easily, I can't wait for you to grow old, as you look up at my still young face and take you last breath." After that was said, Emilie was left alone in the room. "I need to get back," she whispered to herself, walking through the castle, looking for the place Erik might be.

 _"Why have you brought me here_?"

 _"You're not going back there,"_

 _"I must return,  
They'll be __concerned,"_

 _"Emilie, you're staying here,"_

 _"You're eyes, they burn for blood,"_

 _"I would never,"_

Emilie started to walk away, Erik followed her.

 _"You're not yourself,"_

 _"It's still me, my dear,"_

 ** _"And now, six years later,  
Here we are, Phantom and his angel once again,  
In the dark..."_**

Emilie opened the door, only to be greeted with a door to the balcony. She gave a frustrated sigh, she turned quickly.

 _"Erik, I can't be here,  
In this world of_ _unending night,  
In this world where the daylight dissolves into darkness,  
Darkness,  
Erik, I'm aging,  
You will forget this sight,  
You will forget this love,  
I'll be gone and this isn't endless,  
Endless,"_

Emilie touched his cheek, Erik was upset and sad, and she saw this, turning away to look up, she saw the full moon.

 _"But your voice,  
_ _Filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound,  
And those nights there was music in my mind,  
And through your love my soul began to soar!  
And I felt as I've never felt before..."_

 _"It was us and nothing more,"_

 _"Yet here you are,  
_ _Eyes holding all the sadness of the world,  
Your pleading eyes,  
That both threaten and adore,"_

 _"Emilie, Emilie,"_ Emilie turned to see him, smiling sadly at him, _"I love you..."_


	10. I am Human

"I won't turn you," Erik said, "then we only have so much time," Emilie replied back. His eyes drank her in, the white dress, curled black hair into a neat updo, red lips, green eyes. He didn't want to loose her, "leave me be, if you do not want to be there for my death, I suggest you stop trying for this love to be something more," she said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "That's unfair to me! If I die, that is unfair to you! Keeping me here because you cannot let me go, yet I also want to live with a man I love because he will not allow me to be like him!" Erik flinched at her words. "I cannot wait on you to make a decision, I want a husband and a family! Yet you left, I stayed alone! My two friends have children, I want that happiness, I do not have a family, but I want one." She cried more, "I am sorry," he said quietly, "sorry? YOU'RE _SORRY?!"_

 _"Damn you!  
You little kidnapper,_  
 _You bloody demon!_  
 _Is this what you wanted to see?_  
 _Curse you, you little lying thornbush!_  
 _You little viper!_  
 _**I/You** **cannot ever be free!**_  
 _Damn you, curse you..."_

Erik turned angry.

 _"Stranger than you dreamt it_  
 _Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me_  
 _This loathesome gargoyle_  
 _Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven_  
 _Secretly, secretly..._  
 _But Emilie..."_

 _"Anger can turn to love_  
 _You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster_  
 _This repulsive carcass_  
 _Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,_  
 _Secretly, secretly..._  
 _Oh, Emilie..."_

He brushed the stray curls from her face, Emilie never could be mad at him. "I don't want you to become something you hate," Erik said, "I couldn't hate what I am, if I am at your side," Erik smiled at her. He kissed her, _"You gave me the music, I helped it take wing,"_ she paused thinking of what Alesia said.

 _"But soon, I will leave you,  
You will move on from me,  
Deny it,  
Betray your own words to,  
Erik..._

 _Say you'll share with me one love,  
One lifetime,  
Save me,  
Lead me from my solitude,  
Say one more time that you want me,  
With you here,  
Beside you..."_

 _"Anywhere you go,  
Let me go to,  
Emilie, that's all I ask of you!"_

He touched her cheek, Emilie leaned towards his touch, "I love you," she whispered, "I love you, Emilie, I will prove it.."


End file.
